


Second Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Gen, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, character with an unspecified gender, not a romantic relationship but its platonic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Bodyguard didn't know why the Retributionist gave him a second chance after he failed. But he won't let it go to waste.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so i wanted to write something (another tos fic, WOW WHAT A SURPRISE /S) so i went onto the wiki and i read that in lovers mode that bodyguard will never have a lover bc he is kind of suicidal (in the sense that he has to die in order for him to do his job, unlike the doc who will live). And that just made me sad and so i decided to write something sad with the bodyguard.
> 
> 1 like = 1 happiness for the bodyguard
> 
> xd jk jk

 

 

The last thing he remembered was getting shot in the chest. He was guarding someone just like any night. However, he was unaware. He didn’t expect a killer to come after him, he thought that they would come after the Mayor he was protecting, and he was ready to die just to protect him. But he wasn’t paying attention when the mafioso came in and took out his gun. And it was already too late before he could react. He bled out on the floor for what felt like an eternity.

 

Until eventually, everything faded.

 

Everything was dark. There was nothing to see, hear, touch, etc. There was nothing to even feel. He tried to think but he couldn’t form any thoughts. He was dead and so was his brain. There was nothing but silence.

 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed after his death. But after an unknown amount of time, there was a light. The world started to form again as a hand reached down towards him. He reached out towards the hand and grabbed it.

 

His eyes fluttered open to see himself in his old room. Was that all a dream?

 

“Wh-what happened?” He still felt weak.

 

“Shh. It’s alright. Just get some rest, you’ll need it after all you’ve been through.” A calming voice said.

 

The bodyguard tried to look for the source of the voice, but he was weak. His eyelids closed and sleep washed over him in no time.

 

He woke up to see the sun coming in through his curtains, a sight that he never thought he’d see again. He got up slowly, he could feel the strength returning back to him. He got dressed just like he did before he died. He didn’t even know if the town was having a meeting today. Was he expected to go? He didn’t even know if he was really alive or if this was just a dream or did he pass on into the afterlife? He decided to go out.

 

“He’s alive!” A few people said.

 

Everyone looked in awe at him. He was dead yesterday, but he somehow magically came back to life in the middle of the night. Even he didn’t know how this happened.

 

“What was it like being dead?” A person asked.

 

“It was...boring...” Was all he could answer with. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. It was boring being dead, but it was more peaceful than living. Life was full of bad things waiting to happen and bad people. He didn’t have to worry about those things when he was dead.

 

“I think he needs space and time to recover. I mean dying must be a pretty rough experience.” A gentle voice said somewhere in the crowd around him.

 

“Yeah. See ya later.” The people nearby left him, except for a short person concealed in a dark cloak.

 

 

“Welcome back” They said. “You might not believe this, but I brought you back. I’m a retributionist.”

 

The bodyguard was at a loss for words until he finally spoke. “Why me?”

 

“What do you mean?” The retributionist asked.

 

“Why me out of anyone else? You could’ve resurrected someone who could actually do their job, unlike me.” He was holding back tears.

 

“Well, this is a second chance. Just because you think you failed before, doesn’t mean you’ll fail again.” They smiled.

 

“I believe in you.” Was all they said before they left.

 

……….

 

He still had nightmares months after his death. He had the same nightmare, about dying again. In the nightmares, he would always die to the same person, the person who killed him. Even though that person was dead, he still haunted the bodyguard’s nightmares. It always left him waking up in a cold sweat and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

 

The fact that everyone in the town was dying wasn’t helping either.

 

There was a serial killer in this town. And nobody knew who he was. Anyone could be the serial killer. It only added to his nightmares.

 

……..

 

Tonight he was going to the Retributionist’s house to guard them. He didn’t really speak to them that often, but the Retributionist wasn’t a really talkative person either. They didn’t speak that much to each other, but he felt like they were in on the same wavelength.

 

He stood there for hours, waiting for something to happen. He felt like something bad was going to happen, but he just blamed his anxiety. He didn’t know how he kept on living like this, but he had to survive to do his job.

 

He heard a snapping of a branch nearby. He was on alert now. He looked around for an attacker. He wouldn’t let the killer get away with taking another innocent life.

 

And suddenly, he saw the killer. The killer jumped out of the bushes at him. The bodyguard pulled out his gun as fast as he could.

 

The killer was faster and stabbed him in the gut. With the last remaining strength he had, he shot the killer in the legs.

 

“Shit!” The killer yelled as he fell down.

 

“I-I won’t let you...t-take another innocent l-life!” He said as he shot the killer again in the head, instantly killing him.

 

He felt all of his strength give out and he sank to the ground like the killer did. He looked up at the night sky, like that night again.

 

He had tears in his eyes again. He didn’t want to relive this all over again.

 

“W-woah...” He realized that the retributionist came out of their house.

 

“...You did your job.” They said. “You were given a second chance, and you succeeded. You defeated the serial killer and the town is safe now.”

 

He gave one last smile before he faded away.

 

They never forgot him, the one who not only saved him but the entire town from a serial killer.


End file.
